halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:.30 Caliber Light Machine Gun
Confetti Maker = MA5B? This sounds an awful lot like the MA5B assault rifle. Given that they fire the same kind of ammunition, have the same caliber, and are both grossly inaccurate, I'm inclined to say they're one and the same. -Azathoth 15:01, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :If that were the case, they would simply have been called MA5Bs. John specifically called them Confetti makers, and that they were favored by the rebels. At the time, the Spartans were also wielding MA5Bs and SMGs, so he didn't call his own weapons "Confetti makers" either. They are different weapons. -ED 21:55, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Fully concur. Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 22:02, 24 February 2007 (UTC) AK-47 Or something of the Kalashnikov arsenal. Look AK-47s are cheap (hint to the '''Favored' status), grossly inaccurate, close to .30 cal.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/7.62x39mm#Other_names_for_7.62x39mm. Anyway just a suggestion.--Redwarrior005 02:09, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Name Change Well, we never know whether it use .30 cal or not. I suggest we leave the name as it is until Bungie gives conformation on this...H-107 Subtle Tank 15:06, 8 May 2008 (UTC) As per Subtank. --[[User:Lt. Commander|'Lt. Commander']] COMM 16:02, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Useless Name Every time that I go to look up a weapon, it always calls that weapon by it's full, complex name. This annoys me. Changing the often used "confetti maker" to the never ever used "50. cal whajamagibbet" will ensure that this page never gets a single visit ever again, and why? because in the public's eyes this weapon is not a 50. cal whodunnitmagob, but the Confetti Maker. People simply don't know what it is, and it will piss them off as much as it does me! :Actually, we'll just create a redirect for the name, so that you end up in the same place even if you type in "Confetti Maker". Cheers. Sincerely, Source It says in the article that the rebels use this weapons like the UNSC uses the BR55, I haven't found a source for this claim, and I've removed it from the article until anyone proves me wrong. In Ghosts of Onyx it is described as being grossly inaccurate. Baryon15 19:55, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Ops, I misread the article, it just claimed that the rebels use this as their mainline infantry weapon, like the UNSC does with the BR55, but still I haven't seen a source for this claim. There were other weapons used by the URF, like the HMG38 and the MA3. Baryon15 19:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Mislabeled Would like to bring up the subject that we are classifying this as an assault rifle, perhaps inaccurately. Assault rifles fire an intermediate round and are accurate up to 300 meters (generally) The 30 caliber bullet of this weapon would designate it as an LMG. Therefore, in the "List of Human Weapons" we usually put at the end of articles on UNSC firearms, this would go in the "Machine Guns and Support Weapons" section, not "Assault Rifles". Quirel 06:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC)